Cyber Slayers
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Buffy meets a mysterious stranger in an online chat room, little does she know it's someone from her past with a dangerous obsession... The following fan-fiction is rated R due to the nature of the storyline and includes subjects some may find upsetting/disturbing, eg: violence, homicide, gun violence, stalking, sexual violence, bad language, drug usage, and phycological abuse
1. Chapter 1

Italy. Country of South Central Europe and the home to many delights from the most iconic pizzerias to the most unique ancient architecture. Northeastern of the country was the city Venice which was described by many as one of the most beautiful places to settle down offering breathtaking views of endless canals connecting the city throughout.

On one side of the scale, the blonde slayer living a life of luxury in the stunning city of Venice, apartment overlooking The Grand Canal complete with a roof terrace offering spectacular views of the beautiful district of San Polo known as the smallest of the six sestieris of Venice. It was also popular for being one of the most photographed areas in Northern Italy and home to Rialto Bridge, and the Rialto Market.

The apartment was one of the most expensive and luxurious real estate properties in the area complete with marble floors that stretched for miles, deluxe appliances that filled from one end of the kitchen to the other complete with a full extension that opened into a chic dining area. Above the full-length dining table swung a black chandelier with teardrops of diamonds looking down on the breath-taking surroundings. The diamonds glistened around the room caressing a piece of artwork illustrating four young women standing close together created using watercolours, the picture looked as if the women became one body as your eyes wandered from top to bottom, complete with writing in bold charcoal colours that read: Strong Women, May We Know Them, May We Raise Them, May We Be Them.

As you look around the luxury apartment many more rooms became evident including two master bedrooms, the dominant one of the two boasting a large four poster bed complete with long white and gold drapes of silk hanging from each of the corners, beside the bed was a white marble dressing table facing a hanging mirror with exquisite detail and hugging around the outside of the glass there was a design of a gold serpent. Matching the colours of the furnishings was gold wallpaper with a silver rose design that reflected on the grey marble flooring beneath. Next to the bedroom is where the slayer spent most of her time in her grand office space which was also home to a grand piano and a large organised workspace. In addition to the grand bedrooms the apartment was also home to three bathrooms including an en-suite with a walk-in shower room and in the middle of the living area was a black and gold spiral staircase inviting guests to explore the vast roof terrace overlooking the city of Venice.

If this wasn't enough for the prosperous blonde her home also came complete with state of the art technology including CCTV and not to mention voice controlled devices scattered around the home that enabled lights, blinds, heating…. You get the picture right? Life was good for Miss Summers, now CEO of Supernatural Security. Her own established business protecting mostly those in the public eye and with such a high reputation that many business women and men alike hired the services. The employee's of the company were slayers from around the world offering clients protection and security from the supernatural.

Since every girl in the world who might be a slayer actually became one, supernatural activity was at it's highest peak with many more Hellmouth's being discovered in addition to Cleveland. Buffy took this chance to create a name for herself and took advantage of the fact she wasn't "The Slayer" anymore. The world was no longer on her shoulders as it had been so many times before.

However, despite her business thriving and all the many luxuries that surrounded the superficial blonde something was missing …or someone…Spike. Spike had been there for the slayer in her hour of need, and he had indeed fulfilled her every need visiting the slayer when he got an itch he couldn't scratch but after so much history between the two lovers this wasn't just casual sex. Spike was also assisting Buffy throughout the business, though he was only around mostly at night the soulful vampire took it upon himself to complete any after-hours admin work and in return he was rewarded handsomely. However tonight was about the petite slayer and finally enjoying some quality down-time starting with a long hot soak in the huge clawfooted rose gold bathtub with a single glass of Cristal in one hand, silence echoed around the bathroom. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle splashes of water as the blonde bathed herself in an endless avalanche of bubbles, sipping on Cristal as the world went by. Outside was a different story as police sirens were heard in the distance on the opposite side of the city in the town of Castello were luxury real estate was less heard of.

The opposite end of the scale we come to the territory where the brunette slayer Faith Lehane was currently living, sirens echoed around the dark block of small and cramped apartments. Two police vehicles could be seen speeding towards the distressing sounds of a heated argument taking place on the street corner, meanwhile as this commotion flooded through the crisp night air a long stream of smoke could be seen coming from one of the many cramped balconies, the balcony was only a few feet in length and accommodated a small black chair and matching table with a small glass ashtray sat in the middle, beside it sat a silver tray with two perfectly cut lines of white powder and a wrinkled dollar bill. The dollar bill being a memento of a time long passed.

The brunette wrinkled up her nose slightly staring down at the left-over drugs eventually becoming distracted by the sirens and loud voices coming from the street corner, she rolled her eyes before kicking the chair she was sat on to the floor turning her heel to the inside of the apartment, drugs in hand slamming the balcony door behind her exhaling a sigh of relief as the noise from outside soon became slightly muffled. Her chocolate brown eyes looked towards the single bed placed in the middle of the room eventually sliding her body mimicking a snake to the foot of the mattress before sniffing the rest of the white powder throwing the tray to the floor.

The apartment was currently in a chaotic state and far from the life of luxury on the other side of the canal. Unlike the blonde slayers home, the brunettes living quarters consisted of a one-bedroom studio, and apart from the bed only accommodated a small black set of broken drawers, a leather couch sporting small rips in the material across the armrests, a small kitchen area with a microwave, fridge and a burnt coffee pot. The lighting in the apartment available was a single lightbulb hanging on a thin piece of wire above the bed giving the room a dim and lifeless appearance while the four walls surrounding the slayer were painted a dusk grey shade, the only colour to be seen was an A4 American World War II wartime poster above the bed reading "Fight Like A Girl" in which Faith had doodled her own trademark tattoo on the arm of the girl in the poster as well as using black marker pen adding eyeliner and black lipstick to bring out the facial features. The flooring beneath couldn't be seen from the mountain of takeaway boxes, empty liquor bottles and endless garments, including leather jackets and matching pants she had no room to store elsewhere.

Despite the many items scattered around the apartment and the lack of luxury surrounding the slayer hiding away in the air conditioning unit was a sleek black box containing an iPhone, a large stash of drugs, a thick roll of red Euro notes and a leather pouch which enclosed her prized Jackal Knife. Speaking of luxury items attached to the dark slayer's skin was an Italian maroon leather jacket. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes from the top chest pocket Faith lit one taking a long drag allowing the smoke to fill up her lungs before exhaling loudly, her chocolate eyes gazing at the stream of the mess that filled the apartment flooring.

Life for this slayer had not gone the way she had planned and there was an unfortunate series of events that had unfolded before she ended up in this dreary and soul-destroying lifestyle. The few unexpected luxury items she did own were either stolen or not obtained legally and as for affording the rent for her crappy apartment, the once rogue slayer was currently working as a dancer in the local Gentlemen's Club. After a long shift she would grab a bottle of bourbon from the local liquor store and once she returned to her own dreary hell hole she would often consume some form of illegal substance usually to the point of blacking out.

The lifestyle of the two slayers couldn't be any more different and although it seemed they lived in two different worlds just days before the blonde was enjoying a gondola ride down the canal while drinking her favorite champagne and little did she know feet above her stood the brunette slayer on one of the many bridges that connected the city, both unaware of the proximity.

This was all about to change…


	2. Chapter 2

Settling down in Italy was not something either of the slayer's had planned for. Their time spent there was only meant to be short-lived after engaging in a spontaneous trip to the "Bel Paese", also known as the beautiful country where they had spent most of their summer chasing up a group of women thought to be slayers. After some time tracking down the group of young females who were protecting selected areas scattered around the city such as Naples and Rome protecting citizens from the many forces of evil.

Before their journey began in Europe, both slayers had been looking after their own personal hell in Cleveland for the last two years. Protecting the town sat on a Hellmouth from the evil and supernatural alike. After leaving Sunnydale in the state it was and having many of their lives changed in the aftermath of the events that unfolded all them years ago, the Scooby gang as it was made a selfless decision to separate ways traveling to different parts of the world finding slayers from all around who could help make the world a better place. During their time in Italy both slayers began to love the culture and atmosphere that surrounded them, eventually making the decision to stay however, all good things eventually come to an end.

None of them had seen it coming and life in the new city had been challenging at many times with both slayers often not seeing eye to eye, and Buffy found it difficult to cope with how much had changed in such a short space of time since Sunnydale was destroyed. Faith, on the other hand, had embraced the changes, getting acquainted with the new slayers while also taking charge of training, and during her spare time unknown to the blonde slayer, the brunette was busy constructing a business idea she hoped would engross Buffy and help them both towards a better future. Currently, their lifestyle was comfortable and they were both settled down in a small two-bedroom apartment with Buffy working as an events organiser at the famous JW Marriott Venice Resort & Spa, while Faith was enjoying one of her few experiences of luxury in life working as a bar hostess at the Skyline Rooftop Bar. The two barely spent much time together with most of their downtime taken up with regular meet-ups with slayers.

One this particular night both slayers decided to dine out and enjoy exquisite Italian food in one of the many restaurants sat between San Marco and San Polo. Faith took a deep breath as she adjusted her sleek leather jacket studying herself in the long length mirror on the wall of her and the blonde's apartment. She then slipped a white folded piece of paper into the breast pocket, her eyes focused on the reflection that stood behind her shoulder. Her dark lips opening up into a small grin enjoying the view of the blonde slayer bend over behind her sliding on a pair of nude kitten heels. Buffy was wearing a silk baby blue dress exposing her flawless porcelain skin from the back as the material dropped slightly around the slayers shoulder blades. Faith swallowed hard as her gaze traveled down the back of the blonde's legs eventually snapping out of her daze as she noticed Buffy was struggling to fasten one of the straps that wrapped around her ankle. Faith turned, raising an eyebrow at the other slayer before she spoke.

"Need a hand?" she asked. Buffy turned with a slight scowl across her face becoming more impatient by the second. Faith walked towards her bending down to the strap, giving a nod up to the blonde. "I'm taking that as a yes" Faith continued before fastening up both straps on the ridiculous heels that had been chosen. Her eyes studying the slayers soft skin as her fingers gently pulled away. She inhaled the sweet warm scent of coconut that seemed to be coming of Buffy in waves. The brunette pressed her lips tight together as the urge to slide her hand up the blonde's dress became more distracting by the second. Her eyes wandered further up Buffy's legs before they reached the upper thighs. God, please tell me she isn't wearing underwear...Fuck...Focus! She finally pulled herself out of it making her way back to the blonde's eye level.

"You do realise we're only grabbing a quick bite right ?".

Buffy shrugged. "I wanted to make the effort" she replied coyly. "Besides you mentioned there was a reason for this meal..." As she spoke Buffy applied a nude lipstick in the nearby mirror Faith was standing moments before. "...You had some big news you wanted to share?" Buffy continued.

Faith looked into the mirror at the beautiful slayer's reflection with a slight nod. "Wouldn't call it news...but something I wanted to run by you...Faith flashed Buffy a smile as she trailed off.

"Not planning on leaving are you? I'll admit I've like having you around..." Buffy's green eyes met with dark brown as she spoke. Her cheeks went a light pink as the words left her mouth. "You have kept me steady Faith...I was so unsure of where my life was going but you have kept me grounded". Buffy smiled back at the brunette stood behind her attempting to hide her crimson cheeks as she spoke. " I guess what I'm trying to say is... thank you". Faith felt slightly moved, she didn't show it, but she simply nodded and made her way towards the front door hinting it was their cue to leave.

At the restaurant, both the slayers opted for a private booth away from members of the public. Faith had chosen a small quaint restaurant, nothing too special but offering plenty of Italian charm throughout the establishment from the art displayed on the walls to the endless choices of classic cuisine options displayed on the menus. The tables and booths alike boasted a rich coffee colour and smoldering black seating. Faith nodded to a waiter approaching them shortly after they settled down before looking to the blonde across from her who was hiding behind a menu. Faith smirked at the other slayers actions. God, she thought it was cute. Faith scoffed and shook off her inappropriate thoughts taking over her.

"Um...B...Drink?" she asked. Buffy nodded from behind the menu, muttering to herself before looking up at waiter standing between them. She smiled up at the waiter handing him the drinks menu she had been studying. "Bottiglia di bottega per favore" she asked politely. The waiter nodded replying back to her. "Certo signora" before making his bar to the bar retrieving two champagne flutes and the bottle of prosecco requested.

Faith's eyed the other slayer up and down. "Quando hai imparato a parlare italain?" she asked curiously a slight grin on her face testing how fluent Buffy was.

"Sto ancora imparando" Buffy replied blushing slightly. "I have picked it up here and there over the last couple of years" As she spoke the bottle of prosecco and two flutes were placed on the table. "Grazie Signore" Buffy thanked the waiter before turning her attention back to the brunette. "And speak for yourself...I didn't think you knew how to speak English... never mind Italian." Buffy teased.

Faith narrowed her eyes as she poured the prosecco for them both. "Bite me Summers!"

Buffy sipped on the glass Faith passed onto her with a coy smile. "Nah! I'm gonna pass on that offer!"

Faith tilted her head at the comment taking a long sip of her prosecco. "Who knows? You might like it..." The dark slayer's raised an eyebrow, her eyes becoming darker as she spoke. Buffy suddenly dribbled prosecco down her chin from laughing unexpectedly which made the brunette grin from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. Her eyes became lost in the blonde's, feeling her skin twitch from the goosebumps caressing all over her, suddenly becoming lost in the moment staring longly at the woman she had secretly admired for years. Intrusive thoughts beginning to flood her brain...the blonde's mouth drenched in warm lubricant...her green eyes piercing into Faith's as she looked up from between the brunette's legs...A soft moan escaping her lips as the slayer's tongue caressed her skin...

The brunette came back into the room as Buffy brought her back to reality. "Faith? You okay?"

Faith chuckled slightly before biting down on the inside of her mouth giving the concerned slayer a nod. "Sorry, B...bubbles don't agree with me". The blonde slayers eyebrows raised shaking her head, a soft half-smile creeping over her face. Faith swallowed hard as she finally brought herself to make eye contact again. "Anywho...I...um. I wanted to talk to you about something. Sort of a business idea I had." Buffy settled down her glass after taking a long sip before sitting back, her eyes looking longly towards Faith as she listened. "We are missing out on something huge here B. There are slayers flocking toward us every day and it's time we put them to use". Buffy's leaned forward, her lips parting before looking down at the rest of the prosecco before enjoying a long sip taking Faith's words in. Faith pulled the piece of paper from her breast pocket laying it on the table between them both. "It's not much...but a draft of what you might consider a business plan. We could finally get the break we wanted B!"

Buffy's lips twitched looking down at the piece of paper and then back towards the other slayer. "Faith. Where are you going with this? Cause if you're suggesting what I think you are..."

Faith put her hand up to the slayers mouth. "Just hear me out!" She laughed nervously before continuing as she explained the business idea to Buffy. "We have at least what? Thirty? If not more slayers who...let's be honest B...they are gonna start to become a burden to us sooner or later. We need them earning a living while they are here. What a better way than hiring their services to others. They could use their abilities to protect those who are willing to pay..."

Faith was soon cut off. "Faith...are you out of your mind? No! That is ludicrous!"

The dark slayer's face dropped at the reaction but she continued while holding the business plan in front of her. "We could be earning thousands in the next year. Do you know how many business women and men hire security? We could even go as far as offering these services to politicians and celebrities alike!"

Buffy snatched the piece of paper from the brunette's grasp raising her voice slightly as she spoke. "Are you actually listening to yourself right now? Charging people to protect them? And what big bads are after people during the day huh? How do we not know the people who hire our girls wouldn't turn on them?"

Faith shook her head before responding. "I know the risks B and as far as needing our services during the day there are plenty of supernatural forces out to get us. Speaking of...did I tell you I met a succubus for the first time just last week?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the brunette before she spoke. "This is not what we do Faith. We help people because we want to. It's not about making a profit...

Faith cut in "Why not? We are not hurting anyone. The girls will benefit in the long run and we could finally have a life B!"

Buffy swallowed hard looking into the dark pools of chocolate brown that seemed to be looking deep into her soul from across the table. "We have a life Faith. When will it ever be good enough for you huh?" Faith could feel herself sinking slowly into the material below her as the body language from the blonde became slightly more agitated. "As far as your business idea goes you can forget it Faith! I won't be any part of it! These girls are not to be used for any gain Faith! How could you be so selfish?" Faith's eyes darkened as the intrusive thoughts came back to her. Grabbing Buffy by the throat slamming her into the table...the dark slayer straddled over her...her grip becoming tighter... "Well?" Buffy continued. I want answers Faith!

Faith snapped out the visuals that started to become more comforting than the current situation. She looked at the blonde fighting the tears she could feel trying to set themselves free. "You want answers huh? That's all I ever wanted from you B! You just shut me out even now...after everything we have been through. You still don't trust me do you?" Faith reached over the table to the blonde slayer's arm causing her to back away from the touch. Faith took a deep breath snatching back the business plan from Buffy ripping it to shreds in front of her.

"Not when you pull stuff like this on me!" Buffy replied watching the pieces of paper scatter across the table. "We have a good life here Faith. Let's not do anything to jeopardise that! Starting with your crazy ass ideas!" Buffy gave the other slayer a small smile but Faith had heard enough as the blonde's word's cut her deep. Her mind raced as flashes of her past haunted her. Being told she was a failure by her drunk mother...being abused by numerous men who used her for sex and slut-shamed her...the demon who killed her watcher...and the blonde who called her a loser!

Faith suddenly snapped and punched the slayer from across the table causing an uproar in the restaurant as the waiter rushed over only to get thrown across the tables behind and into a number of terrified customers. Buffy winced as she touched her cheek and licked off the blood from her bottom lip the brunette's ring had caught in the process. Faith straightened her leather jacket, eyes piercing into Buffy. The blonde turned away as tears ran down her cheeks causing a wave of guilt to come over Faith. She slowly reached her hand out to the injured slayer in an attempt to caress her cheek but she was pushed away with force. "Get away from me!" Behind her shoulder, she heard commotion still occurring and the waiter shouting at her to leave the establishment. She tried to explain herself but she couldn't find the words.

As she turned to walk out the door the blonde spoke, the words crushing her. " Don't even think about coming home tonight...Stay away from me Faith! The brunette wiped the single tear that ran down her olive skin before making her way out into the night walking the busy street's before she noticed what appeared to be a short cut and an escape from the overwhelming noise surrounding her.

She cut down a dark alleyway, stopping halfway to light a cigarette. Leaning against the cold brick she finally allowed herself to cry but the moment was soon interrupted as the brunette's slayer sense tingled. She slowly emerged from the alleyway before hearing a sickening thud after taking a few steps into what seemed like a dead end.

She turned to be confronted with a woman's lifeless body that had seemed to have fallen from the rooftops. Faith swallowed hard as she backed away only to look up and see a large group of vampires before her. She reached into her leather jacket breast pocket for a stake and stood her ground. Her eyes darting around, looking for an escape, another weapon of some kind. She grinned at each member of the gang surrounding her. "Evening boys...Now there is plenty of me to go around. You'll all get your turn!" As she spoke she kicked the vamp closest to her, at the same time ramming the stake into another behind who was seconds from jumping her.

Spotting a dumpster hiding in the shadows she grabbed another of the vamps slamming his neck in just the right spot before pulling down the large lid watching the bloodsucker turn to dust. She then proceeded to jump on top of the dumpster looking down at the three that remained. "You men never last long do ya?" What seemed to be the main leader of the group snarled at the brunette baring his fangs. "Ti augurerai di aver ucciso la tua uccisione" he uttered before tilting his head at the other remaining vampires to retreat making their way into the darkness. "Aw come on..I was just getting started".

The brunette jumped down from the dumpster making her way toward the lifeless woman's body. Her body looked bruised and battered but there was no sign of teeth marks on her. Faith reached out to touch her but her body suddenly froze as the sound of a cocked gun was placed at the back of her head. The vampire's last word's spoken came back to her to which she was unsure of the translation but was sure he had said "You wish we had killed you" the brunette muttered under her breath.

Faith put her hands above her head slowly feeling the gun pressing harder into her flesh before hearing a harsh male whisper in her ear "Gotcha now slayer...you passed the test"

Before she could reply a sharp pinch was felt in the back of her neck causing her vision to blur as she tried to reply "Test...what...te..." Eventually, the slayer's body hit the ground as she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had passed since Buffy and Faith had parted ways. The blonde now sat in their apartment studying her reflection in the mirror tracing her fingers over the several souvenirs the brunette had left on her face from the punch. Buffy flashed back to the restaurant, tears filled in her eyes as her focus moved to a nearby wall clock causing a swarm of bad butterflies to hit the pit of the blonde's stomach. No matter what was said between them that night all she wanted was for her younger sister slayer to return home safe and sound. Pacing the apartment glancing at the clock continuously throughout each hour that passed, Buffy decided to find something to finally numb the pain turning her heel into the kitchen area grabbing a bottle of wine from the small but convenient nearby wine rack not even bothering to grab herself a glass but deciding to drink the dark red fluid straight from the bottle.

She then turned her attention to Faith's closet grabbing one of the dark maroon leather jacket's that caught her eye. She placed the jacket under her nose feeling the tears starting to build again as the warm smell of cinnamon, dark cherry and tobacco filled her nostrils. Her grip became harder of the material as the sound of the clock ticking becoming more deafening for the blonde slayer causing her body to sink to the floor. As she sat on the floor, leaning herself against the closet and eyes glued to the door she eventually allowed herself to cry between gulps of the red liquid as her mind raced thinking about Faith's whereabouts over the last few hours. She went over all the different scenarios in her head in regards to their conversation in the restaurant wishing she had said something...anything different. What if Faith's idea was something they could work on? Why did their evening turn so suddenly? Did Faith take Buffy's last words to her as a goodbye? In time the blonde passed out from exhaustion and the effect of the alcohol, wrapping herself up like a burrito in the brunette's leather jacket.

Meanwhile from Venice to Apulia a region of southern Italy, miles away from where Faith had just started to consider home. The sound of a large group of Italian men could be heard speaking in their native language as the brunette finally woke from what felt like another coma. She winced as her eyes adjusted around the room trying to move before realising her arms and legs were bound to a chair, and the drugs she had previously been injected with were still coursing through her veins. She lifted her head up slowly, her eyes looking for the noise of the men talking amongst themselves trying to make out what they could be discussing but she wasn't having much luck understanding. It possibly wasn't helping that both ears were ringing and her vision still not adjusted fully.

Looking around frantically for an escape panic began to set in for the slayer as there was nothing in sight except a large stack of numerous boxes in the far corner and an empty chair facing her. The voices of the men seemed to creep closer making Faith freak out pulling on the ropes that bounded her, suddenly she stopped in her tracks as a warm male husky breath was heard behind her ear. "Gentile da parte tua unirti a noi amore mio"

She gritted her teeth together before replying back "Let's get one thing straight...I am not your love!" she spat at the mysterious stranger. "And who is us huh? What the fuck was this thing about a test? And where the hell am I?" She would soon regret her unintentional rant as the back of her hair was yanked forcing her gaze to the agitated male now above her.

"Shut your mouth whore...You don't have the right to ask questions...I do...you answer my questions! Is that clear?!" he roared back at the slightly terrified brunette. She simply nodded, scowling at the aggressive male as he sat on the chair across from her pulling out a gun from his back pocket flicking his forefinger over the revolver of the weapon as his eyes barred into Faith. The distorted slayer shuddered at the sight of him. He was dressed in a smart suit and tie with both sleeves rolled up slightly, minimal facial hair portraying only a small goatee and black hair slicked back he uncovered once removing a fedora resting it on the back of the chair before he continued to speak. "You will do well to respect your superior fica!"

Faith bit her bottom lip at hearing the last word unable to keep her emotions at bay. "You ain't my fucking superior...sexisit pig" She had barely finished her sentence before taking a harsh blow to the face being almost being certain her jaw had been broken. She tasted a large amount of blood spitting it towards the aggressive male which didn't help matters as he reached a boiling point with the brunette female grasping at her neck squeezing hard as he moved in closer to her.

"You will do well to keep that smart ass mouth of yours shut...or I'm going to shut it for you cagna! Do you fucking understand?" He pressed harder into her windpipe with his thumb causing her to whimper. "Are we clear slayer?"

She nodded slowly before he released her. "Wait...how do you know I'm..." Before she could stop herself from talking and learning to obey this asshole for as long as she had to he had already decided he was going to teach her a lesson grabbing the back of the defenseless slayers hair yanking hard on each strand, his other hand unzipping his trousers causing Faith to flinch and struggle against his strong grip. "Please...don't..I'm sorry..please don't make me..."

He cut her off instantly " I told you to shut the fuck up! Ti mostrerò cosa succede alle donne che non ascoltano!" he bawled talking down to the brunette. Faith shook her head begging for him to stop as terror began to take over her as he pulled her closer to his hard cock. Tears ran down her face as he lowered his gun to her forehead making her whole body flinch as it clicked, though still trying to fight against the humiliating act but this only caused him to become more agitated pushing his member closer towards her lips, eventually forcing her lips open ramming his cock to the back of her throat causing her to gag. "Ah..si Amore mio!" he gasped in pleasure as the slayer's warm slavia coated around him. He grunted loudly as he thrust hard pounding the back of her throat with each thrust as more tears continued to roll down her cheeks, trying to force her throat to relax against him.

For once her intrusive thoughts came at the right time as she imagined biting down hard on his cock, ripping the ropes that bounded her to the chair before snatching the gun and shooting this motherfucker. She sobbed as she snapped out of her thoughts back to the nightmare she was currently in suddenly feeling her mouth and throat coated in thick cum causing her to retch against him before he finally released her. She spat the liquid onto the floor beside her attempting to catch her breath before the male reached down to her face gripping at her jaw. "You got anything else to say bitch huh?" he shouted so loud it echoed around the large empty room.

Faith shook her head and softly answered "No Sir". He grinned as he adjusted himself before settling back down in the chair taking out a pack of smokes from his suit jacket lighting one while studying the slayer.

"We have been watching you for some time bellissimo..." He paused as he admired her beauty before continuing. "...For the last year, we have observed you Lehane...what you can do and we think you would be a good asset to us. You just need to do what we ask of you...and in return, you will be rewarded handsomely. Though you don't fit the usual profile being femmina..." He licked his bottom lip as his eyes wandered up and down the brunette's body. "...And I have my concerns about you, but we will see if you can prove yourself to us signora" Faith's didn't answer but tilted her head as if wanting more information and as if he knew the Italian took a long drag of his cigarette before he continued to speak. "You could be what we need here ...you have strength and integrity..difficult to find especially in a woman, but here you are. Slayer. The Slayer if I am correct before there were loads of you bitches walking around the earth...you were the main attraction but you don't belong with them Faith. Me and You know that don't we tesoro?" He leaned forward flashing her a smug grin but she still didn't respond to him. "You were never meant to be in that world Faith...you were made for something better..greater..." He stood up with excitement his hands to the air before bringing them to Faith's shoulders. "So tell me chica...you want in?"

Faith softly shook her head about to open her mouth but terrified of the consequences if she did, but was soon prompted to as the mysterious male allowed her to finally speak. "I don't wanna be a part of this...whatever you need me for...you got the wrong girl...stupratore!" Faith spat.

The male gritted his teeth and slapped the brunette across the face. "Come ti permetti puttana! Fica ingrata fottuta!" he grabbed at her throat tight yanking her to the floor with the chair causing the ropes to snap that bounded her before placing one of his black leather boots onto the back of her neck pinning her to the floor. Faith fought back the tears and whimpered as his weight and a large amount of drugs still in her system made her completely helpless. "Stefano! Marco!" he bellowed.

"Si Angelo?" one of the men spoke back.

"Questa cagna non vuole collaborare!" he replied pressing the boot harder against the back of Faith's neck causing her to scream out in pain. The two men summoned by the leader stood beside him looking down at the helpless slayer.

"Boss!" they both muttered in sync awaiting their next orders.

"This bitch needs teaching a lesson or two about manners!" he spoke in a soft tone as his eyes bared into her body.

"Non ha accettato l'offerta?" one of the men asked if the slayer had not accepted the offer Angelo gave her.

Angelo tutted softly and shook his head. "Shame...I liked this one! I thought she was going to make it...unlike the last femmina" he began to trail off as Faith tried to make out their conversation realising the dead woman she saw moments before being taken was, in fact, their last recruit. As Faith became lost in her own thoughts she soon became distracted and missed the last few words from Angelo before feeling another prick at the back of her neck plunging her back into darkness.

The sun was just beginning to rise from outside and back in Venice the blonde slayer was staring blankly at a pot of hot coffee listening to the ticking of the clock echoing around the apartment lost in thoughts of where the brunette could have ended up or who she ended up with. Buffy scoffed and curled her lip slightly as if jealousy took over for a moment as her mind raced thinking of who might have their paws all over her sister slayer. Not that it was any of her business but the blonde became more curious before deciding to take her coffee into the bedroom area staring longly into the closet at the numerous garments hanging before she made the decision to get out of the apartment and look for the missing brunette. Overreacting was something Buffy did a lot of but something wasn't right this time. Her slayer senses were off balance like something had changed overnight something felt uneasy, and for the first time since knowing the brunette Buffy was lost without her.

Back in Apulia in the large warehouse muffled screams could be heard from the inside as Stefano and Marco served the slayer her punishment. Faith screamed into the gag that had recently been placed around her mouth burying her face into the pillows below her as each of the men took it in turns to violate her body. Faith's screams slowly turned to sobs as she felt her insides burning from the sexual act taking place as one of the men penetrating her leaned over her small body pressing his flesh into her own dominating over her as his hips thrust harder fucking the defenseless slayer against her own will. Laughs could be heard from both of the men as they took pleasure from the act as they continued to humiliate the brunette. Eventually, the brunette's body went limp and the last thing she remembered was hearing the muffled noises of the men shouting Angelo's name before the room went blank yet again.

Faith muttered softly to herself as the warm smell of biscottate and hot coffee filled the air. A warm smile appeared on the brunette's face as she felt a warm soft hand caress down her spine and the sound of a familiar voice. "Where are you Faith? Why can't I find you?

Faith blinked a few times as she tried sitting herself up. "B..Buffy?" she replied.

"Please come back.." the voice begged.

Faith reached out to the warm hand of the blonde slayer sat on the edge of the bed smiling back at her. "I can't Buffy..please help me!" Faith cried but the blonde shook her head.

"I can't Faith..I'm sorry..only you can get out of here..you know what you need to do" Buffy spoke softly before planting a soft kiss on Faith's lips. "Come back to me Faith..I'm lost without you..." the blonde slayer's voice trailed away and soon Faith opened her eyes only to realise she was dreaming but could still feel the warm hand still on her back, turning herself towards the figure sat on the bed was Angelo.

"Good Morning il mio amore" he spoke softly causing a shudder down the brunette's spine and her blood to run cold as her mind flashed back to the previous events. She frantically jumped back from him covering her naked body with the feather duvet which she figured must have been placed on her while passed out. Her breathing becoming labored as panic set in, followed shortly by confusion as a tray of breakfast pastries and a large pot of hot coffee organised to perfection was placed on the bed, laying next to the variety of breakfast items was a single red rose. Faith scoffed as she studied the charade that seemed to be taking place in front of her eyes before shaking her head softly. "I'm not hungry..thank you."

Angelo smiled and nodded. "You need to eat mi amore...We need you back to your old self...I have a job for you tonight..and you're going need your strength just in case things get ugly."

Faith blinked and didn't say anything, sat in shock at what she was hearing. The gesture. The fucking rose. This guy was fucking psycho. He moved closer to her with a warm grin. "I have a feeling you have learned your lesson...so I'm willing to give you another chance bellissimo. We have a delivery coming in tonight. All you need to do is pick it up. Simple. Like I told you before...you if do what we ask ...you will be rewarded in return. Once you have proved yourself to us tonight I will treat you!" he smirked as he reached to pat her head like a dog causing the slayer to flinch. "Come now bellissima...no need to be skittish" He smiled pushing the tray closer to her.

"Sir?" Faith bit her tongue as she said the word.

Angelo smiled and answered "Mi Amore?"

She felt as if she was going to be sick in her own mouth looking at him and what he had his men do to her. "Please...can I please have a cigarette ? I'm sorry to ask..."

He cut her off placing a forefinger over her lips. "All good things..." He stood up to leave nodding towards the tray. "Eat love...I will call for you at 9.30.."

With that, he left the room locking the door behind him leaving Faith sat in shock as she stared at the tray of food fighting the urge to eat the numerous mouthwatering breakfast items as she felt famish. "Screw it" she muttered before diving into the pastries and sipping on the warm coffee breathing a sigh of relief.

As time passed the group of men holding the slayer against her will were organising the time of their meet with the client who was scheduled to drop off a large supply of drugs nearby which were later sold by the group known as the Italian Mafia. During her time alone in the large empty room of the warehouse, she was held captive in Faith passed her time resting and dreaming of the blonde slayer she missed, wishing their last conversation had never happened.

"You have to stay strong Faith" the blonde slayer's voice rang in her ear. It's like her sister slayer was right there in the room.

Faith replied to her voice "I'm scared B...I'm so scared..."

Buffy replied softly whispering in the brunette's ear. "I know...but I believe in you..You're gonna get out of here...no matter what they ask of you...you need to stay strong..."

Faith nodded softly reaching her hand up to the older slayer's cheek moving closer to her, suddenly her dream was disturbed by a large knock causing her to bolt up seeing three men stood at the door glaring at her. "Is time Faith...Andiamo!" Faith nodded softly looking towards the only clothes she owned sprawled out on the floor swallowing hard as flashes from the night before came over her of her clothes being ripped off her and being forced down onto the bed. "May I please have some other clothes...not these..please?" she begged. The three men muttered amongst themselves before one of them nodded towards her. "A request will be made for you tesoro but for now you must be leaving!" one of the men informed her before nodding towards her clothes. She gritted her teeth nodding as she quickly got herself dressed feeling the eyes of the three men gawping at her before making her way out of the warehouse with two members of the infamous Mafia unsure what she was about to walk into.

Angelo and Marco stayed behind as the three came closer to the meeting place of the client. Both men with their guns pointed towards Faith in case she made the wrong move but the brunette was not herself, her slayer strength was at a bare minimum and her body felt bruised and tender all over. Angelo nodded towards a large truck pulling in towards a dark alleyway in front of them pressing his gun into Faith's back whispering softly in her ear as he spoke. "Puntuale...Don't let me down bambino" as he spoke he placed what felt like a knife in her hand.

Faith nodded as she nervously made her way towards a shadowed figure standing at the back of the truck. "Serata signorina, ti aspetto" the mysterious male said with a smile as he grabbed a large brown box but before Faith could accept it he threw it to the floor and moved closer to the brunette taking in her scent. "Ma prima un po 'di qualcosa per me" The male grinned at her placing a hand upon one of her breasts pushing himself closer to her causing the brunette to wince as flashes from the previous night came back to her yet again.

"I'm here to collect the package ...and that's all!" she raised her voice slightly. The man ignored her and shook his head pushing his full body weight into her finally pressing her back into a nearby brick wall.

"Vieni puttana non essere un provocatorio" he spat gripping harder at her breast. Faith swallowed hard as more and more flashbacks came to her from the previous night as her body was yet again violated.

"Screw you asshole!" she spat as his hands wandered over her.

"Pensavo che non avresti mai chiesto" he replied as he attempted to pull at her leather pants but Faith was too quick despite her lack of strength and eventually saw red. "Sto per fotterti come la puttana che sei!" he hissed into her ear. "Stop fighting and take it, bitch !"

"How about you take this ?!" the brunette screamed back at him taking the knife she was given plunging it between his legs. As she withdrew it, a flash came to her again and another and before she knew it she was covered in blood and the unknown male was laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Not moving. Not breathing. Faith tried to scream but no sound came out. "No no no...!" she dropped the knife to the floor before hearing the sound of both Angelo and Marco behind her. Angelo pulled her up from the floor as she began to become hysterical.

He pulled her close to him nodding to Marco. "Ordina questo casino!" ordering him to clear up the mess left and to grab the drugs they originally came for while Angelo carried the slayer back to the warehouse and set her down on the bed. "Fede..my Faith!

Faith didn't respond staring down at her bloody hands and clothes tears streaming down her face and simply said: "I will be rewarded in return."


	4. Chapter 4

As months passed by for the two slayers their lives began to change, but it wasn't all for the better for the brunette half compared to her blonde counterpart. Faith Lehane was currently traveling down a dark path standing alongside the Mafia although half of the time she forced herself to forget the illegal activities she participated in regularly with the help of drugs and alcohol ingested on a regular basis. Her body was also slowly deteriorating from the drugged food and drink consumed throughout her time with the infamous group, but on the other hand the torture and violation of her body was less with Angelo only allowing Faith's body to be touched by him almost claiming her as his own, including as going as far as branding the back of her neck with his initials. The dark slayer found herself stealing, gambling, kidnapping and even murdering numerous victims. Her PTSD never resurfaced due to the number of drugs pumping throughout her body and she became a pawn to the Mafia obeying every rule laid out to her. The only advantage throughout this dysfunctional lifestyle Faith had become a part of was being rewarded with luxury items, but one of these items given to her by Angelo would soon change everything for Faith and Buffy.

Sat on the edge of her bed the brunette slayer was rocking herself back and forth slowly, her finger running over the blade of her precious Jackal knife admiring the curves of the metal while Angelo kept a close eye on her in the far corner of the room, cell phone at his ear as he organised the latest job Faith would complete as she always did. From all her possessions the Jackal knife was one of the items she was rewarded with though she never questioned how it was so easy to obtain.

She studied the knife long and hard hearing a particular slayer's voice in her head "All that killing and you're afraid to die?" She muttered softly to herself "You should have been there B…quite a ride" Her other hand holding over the scar that was still visible on her lower abdomen the blonde had kindly left as a souvenir years ago. Tears came to the brunette's eyes as her mind flashed back years ago, hoping the blonde slayer was thinking about her too. Was she even looking for her? Did she assume Faith had fled the country? Or did she just give up on Faith just like all them years ago?

Unknown to Faith the blonde slayer had already given up looking for her, presuming the dark slayer had been killed after hearing many rumors amongst the other slayers and not to mention her lover Spike who she had turned to during her hour of need but found more than just comfort in him. She saw this becoming more but she wasn't sure what yet as her main priority was her business and the girls she continued to look after.

"Did I give up too quickly?" Buffy questioned with a sigh as she took in the beautiful endless views of Venice before her eyes sipping on chardonnay tapping her recently manicured nails along the curves of the glass resting the back of her head on Spike's shoulder.

His eyes looked down at her and then back to the breath-taking view from the balcony before he spoke. "You did what you could…" Spike replied soon being cut off.

"Did I? Because of me, she's dead…" It was now the vampire's turn to cut her off.

"It's not your fault love…she should have reached out to you but instead she walked away. It's what she does best right?"

Buffy scowled and shook her head. "I pushed her away…again. She wouldn't have been thinking straight after what happened that night. What if…."

Spike stopped her rambling as he pulled her in at the waist gently nuzzling into her neck but she brushed him off and turned her heel towards the downstairs of the apartment. Spike rolled his eyes before following her.

"She was never there for you so why are you getting yourself so worked up over this?" he asked following her to the main living area where the blonde slayer poured herself another glass of chardonnay., resting the glass on her bottom lip before answering.

"It's complicated" Spike grabbed the glass from her hand placing it down on a nearby glass coffee table.

"It always is with her…did you and her…is there something between you?" He raised an eyebrow towards her looking slightly aroused as he quizzed the blonde slayer. Buffy swallowed and went into her own head a few moments at the many times she thought her and Faith were more then what meets the eye.

Buffy smirked at the blonde vampire. "Ugh…god no! What is wrong with you?"

Spike sniggered "No need to get so uptight about it love. I saw how you two looked at each other…especially her with them doe eyes….

Buffy cut him off "Please stop! Nothing was going on..anyway...I have work to do…feel free to stick around."

Spike smirked back at her. "Will you make it worth my while?"

Grabbing the glass of chardonnay and making her way to the study the blonde shook her head. "Raincheck?"

Before Spike could reply the door to the private study was shut. "Um…yeah…sure. Whenever suits you pet!" he raised his voice slightly before turning to the chardonnay on the side lifting the bottle to take a sniff screwing his face up as the strong aroma hit his nostrils. "Got anything decent love?" he called out to Buffy but he didn't receive a response so took it upon himself to search the apartment.

Meanwhile, the blonde locked inside her study was sat on a large red leather office chair, her legs draping over one of the arms. Resting on her lap was an IPad, her finger scrolling through numerous pictures of her and Faith together throughout their time in Italy, the blonde studied each one soon finding herself obsessing over what Spike had said to her. Did Faith love me? Did we have something? Or was it just the slayer connection she was always talking about? Either way Buffy wanted answers now more than ever knowing she couldn't ever speak to Faith again…or so she thought.

Back at the warehouse Faith was still sitting on the edge of the bed allowing her own thoughts to consume her. In a twisted way they became comforting to her compared to that of the present day. The last few months felt as if they had been an endless nightmare and for the first time in her life she had completely given up on believing she would return to a normal life, return to her hopes and dreams, and most important her return to Buffy. This was another dream about to be shattered before her very eyes.

She snapped out of her daze eventually as Angelo distracted her placing down a MacBook onto her lap. Faith raised a brow at Angelo and then back at the computer screen. "You like?" Angelo asked running his fingers over the smooth new material of the keyboard.

"Grazie" Faith replied. Angelo smiled before placing a kiss on top of her head causing the brunette to tense. "Erm...so what's with the flashy tech?" Faith asked poking at the keys prompting the laptop to turn on.

"Un Regalo" Angelo replied with a grin. "But...this is not just any gift...it's to help assist you to track someone down.." Angelo lit a cigarette before tossing the packet to the brunette. "Some puttaba causing too much noise back in Venice...I need you to take care of her...but first I need you to see something" As he spoke he hit the keyboard and a page began to load in front of Faith's eyes. As she scanned the website her hand gripped harder of the Jackal causing Angelo to take it from her grip before she caused more damage to herself. "I hope you won't allow your personal feelings to affect your judgment il mio amore...but know I want her dead and my guess is after reading this you will too." Angelo spat his words as his finger scrolled down the page of the new's article, the main headline reading "Business Woman of the Year: An Interview with Supernatural Security CEO Buffy Summers".

As Faith read the article tears rolled down her cheeks as she read the blonde quote how the business idea was inspiration taken from an old friend, the pictures of her luxurious and new lifestyle and the endless reviews of clients praising her. She slammed the MacBook down throwing it to the ground as rage suddenly came over her, flashbacks of the last year or so came flooding in all at once and as if in slow motion in front of Faith's own eyes as Angelo turned to pick up the laptop with the only remaining strength left in her she grabbed the Jackyl from Angelo's grip slashing his throat in one fell swoop. As his lifeless body hit the floor Faith sighed in relief before grabbing the MacBook and Angelo's gun from his back pocket and making her way out of the room her voice echoing around the building as she opened her arms out wide "Vieni a prendermi, bastardi! Within a few minutes the warehouse filled with gunshots and the sound of numerous unknown bodies hitting the ground.

Then silence for a few moments before a large crash as the doors of the warehouse came crashing down to the floor followed by the brunette slayer falling to her knees, her eyes like dark marbles, holding the Jackyl close as she watched a large amount of blood dripping down the handle and onto the ground, her breathing labored as she fought back the tears of relief as the nightmare finally came to an end, looking towards the distance. "You're next BITCH!"


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours had passed, since the brunette slayer's path of destruction had begun, and since escaping from the warehouse. It was now engulfed in flames, but not before Faith had grabbed a small bag of her remaining possessions from inside. Pouring gasoline all throughout the warehouse, she grabbed a box of nearby matches, taking one last look at Angelo's lifeless body, smashing his skull with the sole of her biker boot. Lighting the entire box, she tossed it in and ran out.

At present Faith was sitting in a nearby field less than a mile away. Taking a deep inhale of the cigarette that rested on her bottom lip, chocolate brown eyes with a hint of orange and red as she watched the building burn to the ground eventually only leaving an empty shell of the interior. The dark slayer studied her surroundings focused on her next and only destination in mind however her full strength remained to be seen. She reached into the bag rested between her legs pulling out a small bag of pink tablets tilting her head as she studied the circular pills before placing one on the back of her tongue. As the tablet melted the slayer's mind focused easier as she listened to her surroundings, her eyes bolted towards the left of the warehouse where it seems vehicles were kept. However, the fire had further spread too rapidly to the surrounding area of the building she decided not to risk her life any further and made her way down an abandoned road that would soon lead her to the next town.

Hours later and the sun was soon beginning to set back in the beautiful district of San Polo. The blonde slayer's eyes were focused on the large plasma screen above her mantelpiece listening to the latest news channel as she poured herself another drink. As she took a sip of the Cristal her green eyes shot up towards the screen, grabbing at the remote and turning up the volume she listened more closely.

"The warehouse was burnt out and firefighters called to the scene found a number of male victims burnt to death, all unfortunately unrecognisable."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the screen as the reporter continued broadcasting the story.

"It is thought the same suspect stole a vehicle from a local resident who was on his way home and was later beaten to death...

At the corner of her eye, Buffy noticed a dark shadow entering the apartment causing her to react a little too hasty as she grabbed a crossbow previously displayed on the wall pointing it towards the door fully loaded. The figure put his hands up and stepped closer.

"Now Now ...I thought we got over the whole killing each other thing years ago!"

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as the thought to be instructor just turned out to be Spike. "Spike? What are you doing here ?" Buffy snapped.

He smirked slightly before handing her a small bag of shopping. "Thought you could do with a few essentials and ..." Spike paused nodding towards the TV. "...Ah..you heard already. Well, it seems all the men killed were working for the Italian Mafia so they must have royally pissed someone off huh?"

Buffy nodded softly before emptying the small bag her lover had kindly organised. A grin appeared on her face as she noticed cookie dough ice cream, a bottle of fine Cristal and a small black box containing a pair of 18-carat white gold studs. "Spike...baby...what is all this? These must have cost a fortune and I know... I know you're working for me and money isn't an issue but..."

She was soon cut off as Spike pulled her into his embrace his lips meeting hers. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much Summers?" The blonde slayer blushed slightly as she melted into his embrace, kitty bumping his chin as she inhaled the warm smell of aftershave he seemed to be coated in.

She looked back at the bag and then to the vampire's gaze. "And has anyone told you a woman knows when her man is trying to seduce her?" she raised her eyebrows towards him shaking her head slightly. "So cliché" she continued.

Spike grinned slightly as he took a firmer grip of her waist causing the slayer to gasp as his lips made contact once again making the slayer melt into his arms like pudding before picking her up, carrying her towards the bedroom and laying her on the bed. Buffy's breathing became laboured as the couple pulled away at the layers of clothing between them until they both lay bare. The blonde's legs wrapped around the soulful vampires back, one hand on his shoulder blade as the other gripped at the sheets beneath her as Spike thrust himself inside of her, she groaned out to the room as she submitted to the vampire's authority as he grabbed both of her wrists pinning them above her head while his teeth bared into her neck and breasts just enough so to not break her skin.

Eventually he allowed for her hands wrists to be freed in which she moved her grip to his shoulder blades digging her nails into his flesh, Spike growled and buried his head into the slayers neck as he continued to pound hard into the willing slayer, the blonde gripped harder to her lover lowering her touch to his hips pushing in sync as the thrusts became deeper and harder. "God yes...Buffy" he growled into the slayer's ear as the blonde turned the tables and pushed him back to the opposite side of the bed before baring her hip forward and forcing his hard cock deep of her inner walls rocking herself back and forth, her nails clawing at his chest as a large wave of ecstasy took over both of them.  
Groans echoed around the four walls of the room and eventually the apartment with the current news still blurring out of the speakers now showing a sketch of what seemed to resemble the suspect, above it sat the words "Mafia Massacre".

Unknown to the loved up couple the news was not the only thing they had to worry about as standing across the other end of the street, behind a thick cloud of cigarette smoke a pair of dark brown eyes watched into Buffy's bedroom window.


End file.
